The Uzamaki Clan
by Wiccan Queen
Summary: Naruto returns from a two year mission but he's not alone. Who are these that are with him? And how will his precious people react? Will the village let the live in peace or will they interfer?


**Chapter One: The Sunshine Returns to Konoha**

The Fire Countries Ninja village was finally coming into view. The weary travelers were relieved to finally see those gates as it meant they were finally nearing their destination. Once they got to the gates they were stopped by the Guards. One of them was irritated that they thought they needed to stop him from entering since he was very recognizable to everyone in the village.

"Sign in please. And I need to see your id also." Said the guard

"Do you do this with everyone who comes in here or are we just a special case?" said the man as he signed in and then handed the man his id card.

The Guard took it and read it:

Uzamaki Naruto

Genin

012607

Konohagakure

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sai

A 2

B 1

C 1

D 7

"I am very sorry Mr. Uzamaki. I didn't mean to cause a problem with you about this. It's just we've had several attempts on Lady Tsunade's life over the last two years you've been gone. We can't be too careful. "Said the Guard who looked at the ones behind him and indicated them, "They with you then?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes they are. We'll go see the Hokage right away. And I'll help by putting a few seals around the tower so that anyone with malicious intent can't cross them. That should help a lot."

"Oh thank you. That will do us a huge favor. We won't have to guard the tower as much as we do. It's beginning to annoy her actually." Said the Guard softly as if afraid she would hear him.

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah I can bet sounds like her too. Well we'll be off then."

They traveled down the streets and when they reached the Hokage tower Naruto did exactly what he said he would. Around the base of the tower he placed seals that would store Chakra then made several seals to protect Tsunade from anyone who wanted to harm her. Then he placed another seal to minimize them so no one would see them nor feel the Chakra that fed the seals their power. Once he was done they made their way up to the top of the tower where the Hokage's office was. Once there he knocked on the door like a normal person snickering to himself about it.

"COME IN!" yelled Tsunade from behind the door

Naruto opened the door and said, "What's this I hear about assassination attempts Gran?"

The woman looked up from her desk and the large pile of paperwork and said, "Brat. When did you get here and who are they?"

"I just got here and they are my family." Said Naruto smiling as he indicated the young woman behind him, "This is my wife Hikari." And as he indicated the child holding her hand, "And this is our daughter Natsumi. Girls this is Lady Tsunade she is our Godaime Hokage. She's also my Great Aunt hence why I call her Gran."

To say Tsunade was shocked was an understatement but she said, "Nice to meet you two. And I always thought you were insulting me by calling me that brat."

"Nah just too much a mouth full to say Great Aunt Tsunade all the time that and it makes you sound really old. Gran is short and makes you seem a lot younger." Said Naruto smiling

"Suck up." Said Tsunade smiling

The little girl ran over to Tsunade and shocked them all by jumping into her arms while exclaiming, "Great grandma!"

Naruto was trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably and Hikari was snickering behind her hand while Tsunade just smiled and said, "Well hello to you too Natsumi."

Natsumi smiled before hugging Tsunade around the neck and smiled at her dad from where her head rested against Tsunade's collarbone and Naruto said, "Does her calling you that bother you Gran?"

"Nah its fine brat. Makes sense since you call me grandmother. And anyway Naruto you're the closest I have to a son so why not let her call me that." Said Tsunade who smiled

Naruto even as hard as he tried couldn't keep the tears from welling in his eyes though they never fell thankfully but Hikari said, "Then if that's the case then Nat baby she's grandma not great grandma. Kay baby?"

"Kay mommy." Said Natsumi still smiling

Hikari turned to Naruto and said, "And that means no more for you Nar."

Naruto smiled and Tsunade said, "Huh?"

"She means that I can't call you Gran anymore." Said Naruto who smiled, "Which is fine really it would be weird to call you the same thing my daughter does. That just means everyone is going to be shocked when I start calling you mother is all."

Tsunade was the one who was fighting tears that time and when she thought her voice wouldn't crack she said, "Yeah it would be interesting to see their faces though they are going to be shocked anyway you left two years ago single and came back with a wife and daughter. And by the looks of it with another on the way."

Hikari rubbed her slightly swollen stomach and said, "Yep only two months at the moment. Seven more to go."

Naruto kissed her and said, "And I couldn't be happier either."

Hikari giggled and so do Natsumi who looked at Tsunade before saying, "Mommy and daddy are funny huh grandma?"

"Yes they are Natsumi. But then again your father was always funny." Said Tsunade smiling as she rubbed her nose against Natsumi's nose.

Naruto smiled and was still smiling when he left the tower. He had to go find a bigger apartment to move into. But upon thinking about it he knew where there were tons of empty houses. All he had to do was ask one person and hope he allowed it. He went looking for that person and wasn't surprised when he found him on the training grounds training by himself.

Naruto stood on the outskirts of the grounds and said, "Hey Teme."

Sasuke turned and gave an actual smile before coming over shocking Naruto when he hugged him while saying, "I am so glad your back. I missed you Dobe."

Naruto was shocked but had enough presence of mind to hug Sasuke back and commit this to memory cause it most likely wouldn't happen again in the future and he said, "I take it Sakura is driving you insane without me around."

"Nah actually she's been acting normal." Said Sasuke who let go and stood in front of him

"Then what prompted that. You never want to get affection with me." Said Naruto, "especially after that accidental kiss in the academy."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Yeah that was funny though. But I did miss you Naru. I didn't realize how much quieter it was here without you around. And with you gone I was lonely. I mean yeah the others were here for the most part but their your friends not mine their mere acquaintances of mine. I only have one friend and that's you. So with you gone I was pretty much alone again. So yeah I am just glad your finally home I was beginning to wonder there for a while man."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head as he said, "Yeah sorry bout that Suke. I got hung up back there. I was actually looking for you."

"Really why?" said Sasuke

"Well I find myself in need of a new place currently." Said Naruto

"And how can I help you with…Oh ok you want to stay with me." Said sasuke

"Well actually I was thinking in one of the other places you got in your clans district. It would help the villagers wouldn't be able to find us." Said Naruto

"Us? What do you mean us?" said Sasuke confused

"Oh well that's why I got hung up. I met someone there actually." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke looked surprised and said, "Really. Well no wonder you didn't come back right away. Well I guess I could give you two a house within the district. Come on you can come pick one out then we'll go get things to put into it since I know for a fact everything inside has been thrown out due to the blood that was on everything."

Naruto hugged him and said, "Thank you Suke. I appreciate it really I do. I don't want them getting hurt because this village is hostile towards me."

Sasuke walked with Naruto and said, "There you go again. What do you meant them? I thought it was just you and this girl you found?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Nah it's my wife and daughter plus our new one."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Wait wife, daughter, and baby?"

"Yep we got married last year and our daughter was born earlier this year. We're currently expecting another one in seven months time." Said Naruto

"Wow. So tell me about this mystery woman that caught your attention." Said sasuke smiling, '_I'm glad he finally found someone who…'_ thought Sasuke before, "She does know about the fox right?"

"Oh yeah she does and has met him too. She doesn't care. In fact Kyuu loves her as much as I do so it works out just fine because she loves both of us as well." Said Naruto

'_Then I am really glad he finally found someone who can accept him for him and love him despite the fact he houses a demon. He deserves to be happy once in a while.'_ Thought Sasuke who said, "Well come on tell me. What's she like? How'd you two meet?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Hikari, that's my wife, she's wonderful. She's not a ninja like us though. She's actually a bar maiden."

Sasuke tried not to laugh but failed miserably and cracked up laughing and he said, "You married a bar wench are you serious?"

"Yes I am and I did. She's absolutely beautiful. You'll see that for yourself when you meet her later. She's' hanging out with my mother." Said Naruto

"I thought you were an orphan like me." Said sasuke

Naruto laughed and said, "I am. You know how I call Tsunade, Gran well Natsumi my daughter she ran toward Tsunade and called her great grandma. When I asked Tsunade if she minded she said she didn't and that I was the closest she had to a son so it was fine. Hikari told Nat that she was to call Tsunade grandma now instead of great grandma and I am to call her mother now instead of Gran. Make sense?"

"Yeah it does. But won't this cause problems when the village finds out?" said sasuke

"Not really she is actually related to me. She's my great aunt on my mother's side." Said Naruto, "her grandmother is Uzamaki mito she was the wife of the first Hokage she was also Kyuubi's first jinchuriki. My mother was his second and I think she was Mito's great, great, great niece or something like that. I don't know all I know is that Tsunade comes from my mother's clan. So it works for me."

"Oh ok. Well anyway. How did you two meet? You're not one to drink normally anyway." Said Sasuke now very curious as to how his best friend met his wife.

"Well I was actually in the bar meeting a contact from Jiraiya spy network and well Hikari was actually waiting tables when I went in so I didn't take much notice of her…." Said Naruto

_Flashback…_

_ Naruto entered the bar he was to meet this guy at. He went and found a seat he could put his back to the wall in and still see the main entrance. He took notice of where every ninja in the place was and where everyone who could be a problem for him was seated. He didn't take note of the waitress who had come and taken his order._

_ He had been there for three hours when the band started to play. He didn't take notice of them either. That was until he heard the singing coming from there._

_There was the a ruby red curly haired woman with sun kissed skin, full rosy lips, hour glass figure, well endowed, and had the most piercing emerald eyes Naruto had ever she was singing,_

_**Can you feel me  
>When I think about you<br>With every breath I take  
>Every minute<br>No matter what I do  
>My world is an empty place<strong>_

_**Like I've been wandering the desert  
>For a thousand days (oh)<br>Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, Baby<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>I'm missing you so much<br>Can't help it, I'm in love  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>I need you by my side  
>Don't know how I'll survive<br>A day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)<br>Can't you hear me calling?  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me, I'm falling<strong>_

_**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me?<br>There's gonna be a monsoon  
>When you get back to me (oh, baby)<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>But a day without you  
>Is like a year without rain (oh)<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Naruto couldn't help but notice this woman. She was beautiful and when she was waiting tables Naruto saw the informant and got the goods he was there for he got them. Once that was done he was going to leave when he saw her struggling to get free from a drunken idiot. He went over and flicked the idiot hard between the eyes and the man slumped in his seat but he let her go in the process dropping her on the ground._

"_You alright ma'am?" said Naruto as he reached his hand down to her._

_She took it and he pulled her back up to her feet and she said, "How did you do that? You only flicked him._

"_Chakra powered flick mind you but yes I did. Again you alright?' said Naruto_

"_Oh yes I am. Thank you very much…um..." said the girl_

"_Naruto ma'am." Said Naruto smiling_

"_Hikari. Thank you for helping me there Naruto. I appreciate it." Said the girl_

_ Once her shift got off she was headed home only to hear someone following her. She took off running and would have screamed when she was grabbed. Someone had grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley but she couldn't scream because they had their hand over her mouth. She maneuvered her head and managed to sink her sharp teeth into the person's hand._

_The person hissed then harshly whispered, "Hikari will you stop struggling I'm not going to hurt you. But you got to stay quiet alright. Your being followed I'm going to take you home the fastest way I know how but I need your cooperation alright. Now I'm going to let go of your mouth please don't scream."_

_When he let go she turned around and was going to hit this person and noticed it was Naruto and she whispered, "It's you. I should have known you were too good to be true. But if you think I'm not going to scream you have another thing coming."_

_Just as she was about to scream Naruto covered her mouth and pinned her against the opposite wall and harshly whispered, "Shut up idiot are you trying to get us killed. Those idiots down there at the end of the alley are Akatsuki. Their a group of missing ninja. The really tall one down there is named Kisame he's one of the seven swords men from mist. He is really dangerous. And the other one is Itachi he's from my village. He massacred his entire clan except for his younger brother. Damn they saw us. Hide now!"_

_ While Hikari hid from the two Akatsuki members Naruto stood his ground. He saw them coming closer but if he ran or if he fled then they would only hurt Hikari. So he stayed there._

"_Well if it's not the blonde brat that hangs around my little brother. Tell me Naruto how my precious lil brother is doing these days?" said Itachi smiling_

"_Fuck you ass hole. If you were so worried about him then you shouldn't have killed your family when he was 8." Spat Naruto_

_Kisame said, "now, now don't be like that. We are just being friendly."_

"_Oh this is friendly huh. Well in case you haven't heard your both missing nin so that means I can legally take you into custody and turn Kisame here over to the hunter-nin from his village and you Itachi to our ANBU but I think I'd rather just hold you down and let sasuke take your fucking head right off." Snarled Naruto _

"_Oh I think the fox brat wants to fight Itachi." Said Kisame_

"_I think you might be right Kisame." Said Itachi, "Let's give him it then."_

_When Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto merely smiled and then his once blue eyes turned red as well mimicking Itachi's who said, "Well it seems your full of surprises then aren't you Naruto."_

_Kisame said, "Itachi how does he have your sharingan. I thought that was a clan blood limit."_

"_It seems the brat is from my family." Said Itachi_

_Naruto laughed and said, "Don't be ridicules. I am by no means related to you. I am the only son of Uzamaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. I got your precious Sharingan from my friend. You know the big orange furred one that nearly destroyed our village."_

_Naruto laughed at his face and said, "What did Madara not tell you. He got the Sharingan from Kyuubi before betraying him and taking control of him. Why do you think Madara wants all the Biju it's not so he can take over the world it's so he can restore his Sharingan? See yours is making you go blind now isn't it. Well mine won't and neither will Sasuke's I fixed his as soon as he activated it. So you see where as everyone else in your family was using a defective one we're not. So have fun because mine can do so much more than yours and what yours can do I can do a lot better."_

_Itachi went to use a genjutsu only to have Kyuubi break it before it could form completely. The entire fight only took a few moments. Naruto knocked out Kisame first then went after Itachi. _

"_Maybe I'll give Sasuke a present. Your head in a silk padded box." Snarled Naruto as they fought_

_He'd have gotten Itachi if not for one small problem he'd been caught Itachi said, "SO now what Naruto? Should I kill you and send your detached head to my dear little brother or that bastard you call a Hokage?"_

"_Neither and Tsunade is the Hokage now not Sarutobi he was killed by Orochimaru during the chuunin exam." Said Naruto who had a kunai pressed to his throat._

_What neither of them expected was for the woman behind them to pick up Naruto's discarded Kunai and stabbing Itachi in the back just missing his heart by a mere six inches he screamed and he threw Naruto toward the stone wall where he bounced off before landing on the ground Itachi was grabbed by Kisame who said, "Come on lets go we'll be found if we don't."_

_Once they were gone Hikari crawled over to Naruto and gently rolled him over into her arms then brushed her fingers against his face softly saying, "Naruto?"_

_Silence was all that came and Hikari said, "Naruto wake up."_

_ When Naruto regained consciousness he heard someone humming a song near him. He knew from the strong smell of disinfectant that they were in the hospital._

_End flashback…_

"And six months later we were married and expecting Natsumi." Said Naruto

"You attacked my brother and lived through it." Said sasuke, "I don't believe you."

Naruto chuckled as sasuke was walking a little ahead of him and he said, "Sasuke look at me."

When sasuke did he didn't see the blue eyes anymore he saw the Sharingan looking back at him and Naruto said, "Do you believe me now?"

Sasuke in awe said, "Well damn. Now that is awesome. Sakura's gonna be jealous. I mean think about it. I have the sharingan, you have it, and so does Kakashi sensei. She's gonna feel left out."

Both boys laughed and Kyuubi said, "**Kit you got a problem. If the village finds out you have the Sharingan because of me they will try to kill sasuke then. I think you should have Tsunade make some documents that say you are a cousin of Sasuke's no one but three people know who your parents are. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade know that's it. Everyone else doesn't know besides us.**"

"Kyuu made a good point sasuke. Once the village hears I can use the Sharingan and through me my children. And they learn its cause of Kyuu they'll come after you next." Said Naruto

"What did that crazy fox say exactly," said Sasuke

"He said to have Tsunade make papers saying I am a cousin of yours." Said Naruto

"That should work. And I don't mind it and it would also explain why you and your family will be staying in my clan's district. That way the council can't complain about you guys staying there." Said Sasuke

"Good point. I didn't even think of that when I came up with the idea of asking you if we could live there." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head again

Once in the Uchiha district they went around the place and Naruto found two he knew Hikari would like. So since one was farther away from the main house Sasuke decided that he should have the one near the main house where he himself lived so if either of them needed help then they were within yelling distance of each other. That and it would take longer for intruders to get to them.

"See this way if by some chance someone follows you anyone here then comes back with a mob or something then I can warn you and you guys can make it to the main house and we can hide your wife and daughter why we deal with the others." Said Sasuke

"True. Alright then. Thank you for letting us stay here Sasuke." Said Naruto smiling

"Not a problem it was getting lonely here anyway. Was gonna ask you to move in here when you got back anyway. "Said Sasuke

Naruto was shocked and said, "May I ask why?"

"Cause it made sense. We're both orphans it made more sense to live in the same place where we could help each other than to live on opposite ends of town alone. Plus you'd be safe here away from the villagers who keep attacking you." Said Sasuke


End file.
